


Matchmaking Garden

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius' prized rose garden is under attack by beetles.





	Matchmaking Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the October Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble. I've got the prompts: Garden/"You can?"/A loner forced to work with someone. I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius Malfoy was very upset that his garden was being overrun by Japanese beetles. He wrote to the Ministry to ask for help to deal with the nuisance. 

Sighing heavily, he poured two fifth’s of brandy in a glass to calm his nerves. He’s been alone in the manor house for so long. Draco’s moving out when he married Astoria, and after that Narcissa died.

The garden was precious to him since Narcissa had brought it back to life when she married him. Now ever since she has died, the beetles have taken over. Peacock’s has taken shelter in the west wing.

An owl pecked at his window, and he let Demetrius in. Feeding him a treat, Lucius quickly tore open the seal to whom the Ministry is sending.

“Shit, of all the people, it has to be her.” He fumed as the name Hermione Granger appeared.

He enjoyed solitude, and he was sure that she was going to pry into his private life.

Come afternoon, Ipsy showed Hermione into Lucius’ study. Lucius peered over his reading glasses that were perched on his nose. He noticed how quiet Hermione was. She had a bag of different potions to use on the beetles with her.

Lucius coughed and waved towards the high back chair in front of the desk. “I’m sure you are aware of my problem in the rose garden? I would very much like to accompany you to show you where they have been attacking the most. You can get rid of them?”

Hermione sighed and brushed her hair back. “Of course, Mr. Malfoy. That would be helpful.”

Lucius was determined to find out what was wrong with Hermione. He studied her hands, noticed that she wasn’t married.

_ At least she’s not married to that Weasley boy. She can do better. Why am I feeling this way?_ he stared at Narcissa’s moving picture who winked at him.

He rose up from the desk, showing Hermione the way to the gardens. She gasped when the once beautiful roses looked dark and droopy. “I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy.”

“Please call me, Lucius.” He smiled at her touching her hand.

She blushed. “Of course, Lucius.”

They found where the beetles were most consistent at which was in the middle of the garden. She sprayed the potion over the area. “This should help get rid of the pesky insects. They have been a problem this year.”

“Hermione, if I may, would you join me for dinner?” Lucius asked politely.

“I would love to, Lucius.” She replied smiling as they watched the potion take effect.


End file.
